Xtreme Danger/Audiciones
Bien perras, matense por los puestos. Nombre, pokemon, por que entro al reality y firma.Archivo:Cara_tierna.png Chica1 Nombre: Marce Pokémon: Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Porque entre: porque me parecio divertido entrar a algo diferente <:3 Firma ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 16:33 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Chica2 Nombre: Luna Apillidos: Lunera Nigth Sprite: Archivo:Cara_de_Lunatone.png Personalidad: Es extrovertida, simpática y muuuy loca. Es muy graciosilla, le encantan las bromas (aveces tiene puesto alguna trampa para divertirse, pero sin pasarse). Pese a todo siempre está dispuesta a ayudar. Nota: Se siente mucho mejor y con más fuerza por la noche. Razones por las que se inscribió: Porque quería demostrarle a una rival llamada Sol (Un Solrock) que era más inteligente y valiente que ella ouo Firma: ♫ Escucha música...♫ ♫ ¡Que no hace daño!♫ 15:41 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Chica3 Nombre: Fay Sauthos (Apellidos raros a mi x3) Pokemon: Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_shiny.png Caracter: Sadico, amable, inteligente y algo triste. Le agradan los pokemon amigables. Porque entro al reality: Se harto de sus hermanos y le encanta lo atrevido (y lo que causa dolor, masoquismo :3) Firma: Archivo:Gengar_mini.gifThe blood you see fall...Archivo:Dusknoir_mini.gifIt's your ticket to peaceArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gifTell me, writing is testament?Archivo:Umbreon_mini.gif Chica4 No me importa si soy tu asistente, me colare de todas formas 8D (?) Nombre: Katerin. Pokemon: Archivo:Mawile_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png Actitud: Es una asesina devoradora de pokemon inocentes muy alegre y cariñosa pero si la haces enfurecer ni Arceus le gana en una pelea :Ming: Firma: El espacio se expande Al igual que tus limitesArchivo:Palkia_NB.gif 19:33 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Chica5 Chica6 Chico1 Nombre: Wolf Pokémon: Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png Carácter: Serio, valiente y siempre conserva la tranquilidad. Me he incrito en este reality porque quiero que tortures a los protas >:D xDDD Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Blanco.pngDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Negro.png 06:07 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Chico2 Nombre:Prodigy Pokemon:Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png Porque me inscribi:Porque quiero divertirme...Me aburri de casa Archivo:Miku_icon.gifKalinka!Malinka!Callate y escucha! Archivo:Gakupo_icon.gif Chico3 Nombre: Charly Pokémon:Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard.png Por que me inscribí: Entro porque me da la gana de entrar. Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 15:11 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Chico4 Nombre: Borja Pokémon: Archivo:Pikachu Borja.png Sexo: Masculino Por que me inscribí: Porque Piplup me obligó a hacerlo (?) Borja Poké (discusiónanocthumb Borja_Poké ''¡Pika, Pika, Pikachu, mis novelas, molan mogollón! ''Borja_Poké anocthumbBorja Poké (discusión) 15:46 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Chico5 Nombre: Niji Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Keldeo.png Personalidad: Es atrevido, loco, bipolar y le dan miedo los gatos de peluche (? Porque entró al reality: Por que lleguó a una isla y conseguó una computadora y me se inscribó Firma: King Chico6 Nombre: Brandon Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Krokorok.png Por qué quiero entrar al Reality: Se me pega la gana :ming: (?? Por qué esoy harto de los mismos retos de siempre y quiero algo más extremo... y además por qué tengo una compitadora :3 Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 22:02 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Becario sin sueldo que trae el cafe y recibe una galleta por cada episodio (?) Nombre: Cameron Knight Pokemon: Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Porque entre al reality: Para servir (? Firma: Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 03:03 26 sep 2012 (UTC)